The programs described are designed for the poverty level alcoholic in Montgomery, City and County, Montgomery, Alabama. The combined city county population of 168,000 indicates that approximately 47,000 individuals are effected by alcohol problems, of which 2,352 are predicted as being addicted in the poverty class. This program is designed to reach into the problem through the C.A.R.E. House, a home type office where the alcoholic is free to drop in and chat with the staff informally, be referred to the Mental Health Center (delegate agency) or other appropriate agency, attend AA meetings or have his family attend the Ala-Non meetings. It is proposed that groups of out-reach workers will be formed in Housing Projects and other strategic areas of the city. The counselors will also serve as an advocate for the alcoholic to receive the needed services.